Tails' Plane
Tails' plane is a vehicle that appears in the Sonic Boom cartoon. It is a yellow aeroplane built by Tails. It is of Tails own creation unlike the Tornado. Also unlike the Tornado, the plane is nameless, Tails referring to "her" as Plane. Description Tails' Plane is a single-engine propeller-powered yellow airplane about seven meters long, with a single cockpit that contain a passenger seat at the back. The cockpit possesses no carbine, instead only having a windshield on the front. Its main body is rectangular with a dark grey segment on the bottom, and on the front it has a black engine with a two-bladed propeller (which resembles Tails' twin-tails) and two smaller lights below it. Its two wings curve up at the tip and possess handles on them for passengers to hold onto and turntable jet engines, and its rear is emblazoned with Tails' symbol. It also has a bobblehead of an air captain. Features and abilities In addition to being fairly fast, Tails' Plane is highly maneuverable, capable of making very sharp turns. When needed for stationary flight, the plane can use the two jet engines on its wings to keep it fixed in midair, similar to a helicopter. Also, despite its size, Tails' Plane possesses an in-board computer which can analyze energy outputs and a laser targeting system. Tails' Plane possesses a surprisingly high modular design, being able to use several forms of gadgets and armaments which include a grabbling claw, Tails' unbolteriser and aerial bombs. A more novel function it has is a sound system built into the wings. History Games Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice In Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, Tails' Plane was used by Team Sonic to travel between the islands during their investigation of the deadly weather patterns caused by Dr. Eggman. TV series Season one Taken into usage after the loss of the Tornado, Tails' Plane was used on a number of occasions to travel to Dr. Eggman's lair, whenever Tails was not tinkering with it. During a battle with Octopus Bot, Tails tried using his untested unbolteriser attached to his plane, but it malfunctioned and got him knocked out of the air and endangered his team, which made him leave the team in his plane until he had fixed the problem. Once done, Tails used his plane and his unbolterizer to save his team after they had been captured by T.W. Barker. Later on, Tails used his plane to make a sand sculpture with his friends, though he had to clean sand out of the gaskets afterwards. During Moth Bot's attack, Tails used his plane to drop mothballs on the robots, staggering it long enough for Sonic to defeat it. Eventually, Tails' friends thought he spent too much time with his plane and got him to take a break. Weeks later though, Tails began having mechanical trouble with it, due to the robotic cans for Eggman's Tomato Sauce infecting it. Once fully infected, the plane went rogue and attacked Tails and his friends, but Tails managed to hotwire it and have it return to his control in time to foil Eggman's latest scheme. ''Nintendo World'' Trivia *Tails' affection for his plane mirrors the affection Dr. Eggman has for his Eggmobile. See also *Tornado (Sonic Boom) Category:Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Tails' creations